Damage in your Heart
by whennerdscollide
Summary: It's White Day and Hatori's alone. With the help of a cow, a rabbit, and an American band, Hatori learns to move on. [HatoriMomiji fatherson relationship] [HatoriMayuko]edited July 5, 2006]


A/N: This is my first finished Furuba fanfiction! Aren't you proud of me? XP. Anyways, this is the third one I started on, but I finished it first because it's a oneshot. Enjoy!

A/N 2: Thanks to Klove0511, I have decided to change "Valentine's Day" to "White Day". I was aware of the cultural difference, but decided to be a bit ignorant and use the very little creative license I have to follow American culture. I feel stupid now for doing so...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or Weezer.

* * *

"Happy White Day, Haru-san!" Momiji greeted cheerfully as they met to walk to Kaibara High School together. 

"Back at ya," Hatsuharu answered has he managed a smile. This White Day wouldn't exactly be happy for Hatsuharu, but he did his best to stay "white". The rabbit didn't deserve anyone blowing up at him because his life was crap. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Momiji's face scrunched up in concentration. "What's wrong?"

"White Day is for people that love each other, right?" Momiji asked. Haru's heart panged as he thought if Rin.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ha'ri-san must be really sad then, Haru. He really misses Kana, you know. I miss her too...She was really nice." Hatsuharu was stunned. He hadn't thought about his cousin's love life until Momiji and his innocence brought it up.

"..Yeah. She was..." he said, hands in his pocket.

"We should visit him after school to cheer him up!"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Let's keep this to ourselves, ok? I'm sure Hatori doesn't want charity and Tohru would stress herself out worrying."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The cow and rabbit left right after school and headed back to the main house as it started to snow. Instead of going straight, Hatsuharu took a left and headed back to his house.

"Haru-san!" Momiji called out, "We're going to Tori-san's, remember?"

"I know...give me...10 minutes, ok? I'm gonna make something for 'im. I'll meet you there."

"OK!" Momiji ran off to the doctor's house, pulling out a cherry lollipop from his pocket. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer that didn't come. He tried again, but more persistantly began banging on the door and waited. Eventually, a disgruntled Hatori opened the door. His usually neat suit and doctor coat that he wore the day before were ruffled as if he hadn't bothered to change from the day before.

"What do you want, Momiji?" Hatori asked, prefering to be alone.

"I just thought I'd come by to say hi, Hatori-san!" Momiji answered cheerfully.

"Right now isn't really the best time to be saying hi." The scent of alcohol reached Momiji's sensitive nose.

"Oh and I wanted to tell you something too!" Momiji added, "I love you!" He gave him a hug around his middle, "Happy White Day. You're the closest thing I have to a **real** dad, Hatori-san." Hatori stood there stunned. As tears came to his healthy eye, he knelt down to be closer to the rabbit's height and hugged him back.

"Thank you," was all he could say. The pain of his lost love for Kana eased just a bit. He never realized how big a part he was in Momiji's life or how big a part the kid was in his own life. With the curse, and the fact that he may never love another woman again, Momiji is probably the closest thing he would ever have to a son.

--------------

Haru went straight to his bedroom and started up his computer. He downloaded a song and burned it on a blank CD. He wrote a note and taped it to the inside of the CD cover. He took a deep breathe and walked towards Hatori's house. Momiji was already leaving. He must have taken too long at his house. He was working on an outdated, prehistoric computer after all.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you! You took more than ten minutes, you know?" Momiji decided to head back to his house and get started on his homework. Haru knocked on the door and slid something under the door. Luckily, it caught the dragon's attention. He picked up the CD and read the note:

_Pop it into your computer and listen to it.  
Momiji wanted to do something nice for you, so yeah.  
555-2547.  
I'm sure "Great Sensei" could use some company. _

There was no signature, but Hatori could tell by the neat, block letters that Hatsuharu had written the note. He smirked; who knew the cow could be a samaritan? He put it into his CD drive and turned up the volume and listened closely to the lyrics. The song had to have SOME significance to his current situation for Hatsuharu to go out of way to make it for him...

_One more time  
I have crossed the line  
Now you won't be mine  
Anymore._

**_ Kana_...Hatori thought.**

** "_I'm happy I'm in love with you, Hatori,_" she said to him, as she dried his hair after the bathtub incident.**

_One more dream  
Vanished up in smoke  
Now I have no hope  
Anymore._

** Images of the day he asked Akito for permission to marry her flashed through his mind...  
**

** "_No! I cannot allow this marriage! I won't allow it!" Akito screamed as he threw the vase at Hatori. Hatori fell to the floor in pain, his hand over his left eye as warm blood gushed on the floor. _**

_** "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Akito contiuously yelled as Kana held her hands to her ears, "If Hatori's eye goes blind...! It's your fault! It's your fault! Can you get rid of the curse on the Sohma family! Can you!" Shigure barged in and held Akito back as he kept yelling, "You can't even get rid of the curse, you're useless! You're useless! It's your fault! It's your fault!" Kana stared wide-eyed into space as the words repeated in her mind. Shigure let go of Akito and led Hatori out of the room as Kana followed numbly. They drove to the emergency room as fast as possible. Kana began sobbing uncontrollable, rocking back and forth in the backseat next to Hatori repeated apologizing to him. **_

_** "I'm so sorry, Hatori! It's all my fault! It's all my fault..." No matter what he did to comfort her, she still wouldn't forgive herself. **_

_** "The thing that torments her now is her memories with you; her love for you," Akito had said to him, "It's your last gift, Hatori...Deep down, she actually wants to wants to be freed...She actually wishes to forget..." **_

**_ "We shouldn't have met..." Kana told him afterwards. The pain he felt from those words were unbearable. Kana's health was slowly deteriorating as she suffered from her broken heart. He couldn't watch her edure any more pain. "I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you..." You were wrong, Kana. I should have apologized...I couldn't protect us. He placed one hand over her eyes and held Kana's with his other as he erased his most precious person's memory. As if his heart couldn't break anymore, it did. His heart laid in two clean pieces beneath a pile of snow. He had lost his spring. _**

_Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
One more tear  
Falling down your face  
Doesn't mean that much  
To the world_

**_ How sweet_...Hatori thought sarcastically, but he couldn't help but think that it was true. **

_One more loss  
In a losing life  
Doesn't hurt so bad  
Anymore._

**_ I've lost so much just because of the curse...a proper high school life...true love...his sight in the left eye...getting over two out of three isn't so bad.._**

_Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
I can't tell you  
I can't tell you  
I can't tell you  
How the words have made me feel.__  
_

He looked back at the note. "Great Sensei"..."555-2457"...He didn't even **want** to know how his younger cousin had gotten Mayuko's number. Most likely from Shigure, but you never know...Black Haru was known to do many illegal things...He sighed. Maybe the cow was right. Kana was happily married and that's what he prayed for.It was time to move on. He picked up his phone and dialed, holding his breath as he listened to the phone ring. 

--------------

Mayuko sighed. Another White Day spent alone. Out of her group of friends, she was the only one without a boyfriend or husband. She didn't really mind being single, but having a man by her side **would** be nice...She jumped in her armchair when the phone rang as if by command. Who could it be? Everyone was out with their special someone having the time of their lives.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mayuko-chan?" a man asked.

"This is she. Who is this?" She was very confused. He could possibly be calling her on a day like this?

"It's Hatori," he said curtly. She gasped silently. This was certainly a _pleasant_ surprise. How'd he get her number...? Shigure must have given it to him. She paused and took a deep breath to compose herself as he kept going. Kana hadn't lied when she said Hatori's looks made him popular among her friends. "Today's White Day...and I was wondering if you wanted to go out...on a date. We could go to that new restaurant a block down from your family's bookstore."

"I'd love too!" she said, doing her best not to sound needy. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was like a dream come true.

"Great. I'll meet you at the restaurant at seven?"

"See you there!" after she hung up, she jumped up and down and squealed like she was just asked to go to the high school dance by the most handsome guy in school.

--------------

Hatsuharu decided to wallow in self-pity somewhere else besides around family. He grabbed his coat and started walking in a random direction. It had stopped snowing by then. Eventually, he ended up on a street surrounded by couples cuddling with each other as they entered assorted places along the avenue. There were several shops, cafes, and restaurants. He continued walking until he noticed someone familiar in the window on his left. He ducked and peeked in over the window ledge so he wouldn't be noticed. It was Hatori! Haru smirked. His planned worked after all. He watched as the dragon laughed at one of Mayuko's jokes, a sight for sore eyes. Mayuko pointed at Hatori's dish and asked him a question. He answered by feeding her a bit with his chopsticks as his teacher turned red, causing more laughter. His stoical behavior was gone and the liveliness he had when he was with Kana was back. Wait, scratch that. The liveliness of _love_ was back.

_ I'm brilliant..._Haru thought as he walked back home. He stepped in a puddle and cursed. The snow was melting.

--------------

Hatori was having the time of his life. He got along with Mayuko so well. She was so different from Kana...like a breath of fresh air. They talked about everything from the tackiness of the waiter's tie (Mayuko had classifed it as neon green and papaya orange) to which picture hanging in the Malaysian restaurant was their favorite and why (Hatori liked the natural beauty of the beach sunset; Mayuko prefered the cute monkey trying to open a coconut with a rock). Hatori has a newfound love for a band called Weezer and has had a fear of food poisoning ever since the incident when Shigure and Ayame put a live worm in his sandwich back in fourth grade ; Mayuko likes tropical fruits and hates chewing gum because she always touches some when she's rearranging desks in her classroom. Before they knew it, it was already time for dessert. Hatori ordered _chendol_. Mayuko got the mango pudding with passion fruit.

"Did you know that when you eat passion fruit, you fall in love with the first person you make eye contact with?" Hatori said as Mayuko dug her spoon into her dish. Before she could react, he leaned forward and lifted her chin and stared straight into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. The taste of coconuts, mangoes and passion fruits mixed as they continued, neither of them wanting to let go until a there was a need for oxygen. They broke off, panting, a light blush on each person's cheek. Mayuko wasn't as feminine or cute but she was still beautiful. Kana made him smile; Mayuko made him laugh. She was no Kana...but you need spring to reach summer.

* * *

A/N: I hope it wasn't too confusing or cluttered or anything. I stayed up until 12:45 AM to finish it too. Please review! No flames; constructive criticism is welcome. Weezer songs are so inspirational. This story made me realize how much I love symbolism. 

Notes:  
** - Malaysia** is a tropical country in southeast Asia. (I didn't think just any restaurant would have those kind of desserts.)

** - Chendol** is a popular dessert/drink in southeast Asia. It has coconut milk, green, worm-like flour noodles, red beans, glutinous rice, grass jelly, and shaved ice. (Picture: www. thaifoodcatering. com/ foodphoto/ chendol. jpg) remove the spaces.

- Most of the memories in the flashback are straight from episode 8, dialogue and everything.

- "Damage in your Heart" is by Weezer.


End file.
